gegegenokitarofandomcom-20200223-history
GeGeGe no Kitarō: Chisōgan
GeGeGe no Kitarō: Chisōgan is a short theatrical film released July 12, 1980. It is a trimed down version of Ep. 37 of the 1971 anime adaptation, made entirely out of reused footage. Synopsis Plot Mr. Yasui narrates his story to Kitaro from 25 years ago, where he and Kanai came back from the war. Describing the destruction of Tokyo and how they lost their homes, one night he hears laughter coming from a hole and wakes Kanai. They go in the hole to investigate, where they wandered into a thick fog as the laughter subsided. After the fog cleared they saw the strange landscape around them and find structures where Yokai live. They managed to flee from them and find three small orbs on top of stalagmites. Kanai inspects the red one, when Yasui wants to see, it falls onto his navel and becomes stuck. Yasui then reveals the orb on his navel to Kitaro and Medama-Oyaji, the latter informs that it is called the Geomancer's Eye, a jewel that gives its owner complete knowledge of the earth. Yasui continues that he gained a great fortune because of the knowledge the jewel gives him. Eventually he had a wife, who died but together they had a son. Meanwhile Yasuo thinks to himself, knowing what is troubling his father as he read his diary. Ten years ago he was visited by Omimizu, who tells him that without the Geomancer's Eye their divinations have suffered. As they cannot take the Geomancer's Eye from his navel, they would need his son to become a replacement for the eye. Yasuo contemplates on what his father will do, sacrifice himself or his son. Back at the office, Kitaro asks if Mr. Yasui has decided, but he states he has not decided and had called him to consult on it. Kitaro and Medama-Oyaji both agree that he needs to fulfill his promise, Mr. Yasui still pleads them for help. Later, Yasuo visits the GeGeGe House and wonders if his father will choose his or himself and if he even loves him anymore. However it does not matter anymore as he has decided to become the new Geomancer's Eye. Kitaro and Nezumi-Otoko arrive at the Yokai town, the latter fleeing after seeing Omimizu. Kitaro asks Omimizu on how painful it is to be made into a Geomancer's Eye for Yasuo, the worm replies that it is a painless process. Not long after, Yasuo is told about it and does not mind. Medama-Oyaji comments how odd he is and Neko-Musume states that he lives a great life. Yasuo tells them that he wants a different way of life but his father would never allow it. Sometime later, Kitaro asks Mr Yasui if he will meet with his sone before he turns into the Geomancer's Eye. However he is shocked upon hearing this and asks who decided it. In the Yokai Town, the Chanchanko covers Omimimzu's face to delay him a bit. Shortly after, Kitaro arrives with Mr Yasui and releases his Chanchanko. Mr. Yasui and his son have a talk, where Yasuo insists on becoming the Geomancer's Eye. Yasuo tells his father that he wanted to run away from the life he has, but by becoming the Geomancer's Eye, he can leave the world painlessly and save his father from this way of life and runs off. Mr. Yasui tries to chase after him, but is stopped by the residents. The process begins as Omimizu coils around Yasuo as three Tsurube-Bi's circle each other. Yasuo thinks to himself as his father was not as egotistical as he thought, but it was because of Japan's competitive economy where there only winners or losers and asks when did Japan became this way. When did the Japanese people abandonded their souls for the sake of economics and wonders why humanity is not steering towards a happy and more human-like existence as his conciousness fades. Kitaro, Medama-Oyaji and Neko-Musume sees that Yasuo has become the Geomancer's Eye. Medama-Oyaji states there is little help they can do when humans destroy their world as much as they have. Characters in order of Appearance #Kitarō #Medama-Oyaji #Nopperabō (Background) #Ido-Sennin (Background) #Kamikiri (Background) #Yasuo Yasui (Salaryman Yamada) #Neko-Musume #Nezumi-Otoko #Ōmimizu #Buer (Background) #Oni (Background) #Nure-Onna (Background) #Tsurube-Bi #Sunekosuri (Background) #Bamboo Person (Background) #Amamehagi (Background) #Kijimuna (Background) #Gaki (Background) #Shirobōzu (Background) #Ohiagari (Background) #Nupperabō (Background) }} Cast *Masako Nozawa as Kitarō *Isamu Tanonaka as Medama-Oyaji *Chikao Ōtsuka as Nezumi-Otoko *Yōko Ogushi as Neko-Musume *Keiichi Noda as Ōmimizu *Ryōichi Tanaka as Yasuo Yasui *Jōji Yanami as President Yasui *Keita Nishi as Kanei Staff References Category:GeGeGe no Kitarō films